new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
I.M. Meen
I.M. Meen '''is the main antagonist of the DOS game of the same name, and appears in Lawl Original. Entrance Meen stylishly hops out of a smoke cloud. Special Moves B - Meen Magic I.M. Meen fires a blast of his spell. The move can be charged like Samus's neutral B, but it fires automatically after it's fully charged. Move Origin During the final battle of ''I.M. Meen, ''Meen's main method of attack is firing spells at the player. Side B: Meen Speen Meen spins toward opponents. This move can be charged as well. Move Origin At the end of said game, Meen spins away after he vows revenge on the player. Up B: Elek-Port Meen disappears and reappears in a different area through sparks, depending on where the player controls him. Move Origin Through many of his game's cutscenes, I.M. Meen usually appears through puffs of smoke and disappears through sparks of electricity. Down B- Boom-Port Meen disappears and reappears in a different area through puffs of smoke, depending on where the player controls him. Similar to Wario Waft, this move charges automatically over time, but it teleports Meen horizontally instead of vertically. Move Origin See Elek-Port. Final Smash- Magic Labyrinth I.M. Meen tosses his book at an opponent, which sucks him or her up. Meen can then toss the trapped opponent off the stage, or toss it at other opponents for high knockback. The trapped opponent escapes in 15 seconds. If the book misses, it explodes harmlessly and Meen curses. Move Origin The game's intro cutscene features I.M. Meen sucking up the two kids into his book. KO Sounds * KO #1: *sob* * KO #2: "AAAAAAHH!!" * Star KO: "WRETCHED CHILD-" Taunts *Down Taunt- Says "What's the matter, Smarty~?" while swinging one leg back. *Side Taunt- Says "HOW I '''HATE THOSE GOODY-GOODIES!" while dancing. *Up Taunt- Brags "I, am the most powerful, Magician in the world!" Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: "Back into your cell, bookworm!" *Victory #2: "Better luck next time, bookworm!" *Victory #3: "GOOD!" *laughs maniacally before teleporting* *Victory #4: (against Ophelia Chill) "Better luck next time, Ophelia!" *Lose: Meen groans dramatically at his loss. Victory Theme The jingle that plays during the Simon & Schuster Interactive (the company that published I.M. Meen) logo animation. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Repeatedly produces magic from his index finger. *Dash attack - Cartwheels. Tilt * Forward tilt - Leaps and kicks forward. *Up tilt - Kicks above him. *Down tilt - Swipes downward and produces magic. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Slams his book forward. *Up smash - Conjures an electric zap upwards. *Down smash - Shoots electricity and magic to both sides of him. 'Other' *Ledge attack - Does a low kick. *100% ledge attack - Scratches the opponent. *Floor attack - Scratches both ways. *Trip attack - Kicks both ways. 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - Surrounds himself with his book. *Forward aerial - Swipes forward with his hand. *Back aerial - Does a flutter kick (like Yoshi's). *Up aerial - Points his hand up and produces magic. *Down aerial - Closes both of his feet together. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs hastily in front of him. *Pummel - *Forward throw - Kicks the opponent forward. *Back throw - Swings the opponent back. *Up throw - Says "BOMB!" which produces an explosion, sending the opponent upward. *Down throw - Snake Codec Colonel: 'Snake, you know who that is? '''Solid Snake: '... No... '''Colonel: '''He's I.M. Meen. You don't know who he is because he made his only appearance in a DOS game. He's not that famous. '''Snake: '''This guy kinda gives me the creeps... '''Colonel: Me too, Snake. He loves to molest good kids. He collects good kids with a magic book. Snake: ...magic book? Are you kidding me?! Colonel: No, I am not kidding. So try not to get caught in his magic book. It might be your worst nightmare... 'Snake: '''Ugh, that's a scary thought...Creepy. Role In ''The Subspace Emissary I.M. Meen first appears in the Subspace Emissary when he gets into a argument with King Harkinian in Hyrule, declaring that he is the better Youtube Poop source. Then the two fight, with the loser being turned into a trophy. However, the victor revives the loser when both are attacked by the Halberd, which drops Shadow Bugs, forming Subspace Army soldiers. The King and Meen team up and fight off the attackers, and they laugh at the invaders' defeat until they see a Shadow Bug-possessed King statue, which they end up defeating. The duo chases the Halberd through the Hylian fields via the King's carriage until they reach a cave, where they enter and defeat Glutko. Back at Hyrule though, a Subspace Bomb engulfs the King's home, to which Meen laughs at Harkinian for it. Harkinian punches Meen in response. Later, in the Lost Woods, the King gets transformed into a trophy by Dr. Robotnik. I.M. Meen stops the doctor from continuing any further and fights him. Meen wins and blows up Robotnik's vehicle, sending The King trophy into the distance. I.M. Meen then searches for it. In the Final Forest, Meen gets attacked by an army of Badniks led by Scratch, who sends out a Subspace Bomb to engulf the area. Meen beats them and continues his search until he finds a Revival brooch on the ground. Unsuspectingly, Meen gets trophied by Gaston. The teamed-up kings Harkinian and Leonidas (who revived the King earlier) then arrive and fight against Gaston and his bro Frollo, defeating them. I.M. Meen reunites with Harkinian and continue their journey alongside Leonidas. Meen decided to take the Revival brooch he found.... Classic Mode Quotes Victory Quotes Note: Ordered by the characters' order on the Roster Screen *(vs. King Harkinian) "I'm the most powerful magician in the world... and the king of Youtube Poop!" *(vs. Leonidas) "300 men, following orders... an army of goodie-goodies won't conquer you borders!" *(vs. Mama Luigi) "Don't worry. I'll take your goodie-goodie to bed for you!" *(vs. Dr. Robotnik) "Machines won't catch you that blue twerp... some magic shall do the trick!" *(vs. Tommy Wiseau) "Give this book to Dennis next time you see him." *(vs. Frollo) "You that love to be in God's plan: there's room in his world for one singing old man!" *(vs. Gaston) "Four dozen eggs, hmm? A new recipe for my lads!" *(vs. Madotsuki) "Ha ha ha! I really made you cry! Write that down in your diary, bookworm!" *(vs. AVGN) "NES games? Goodie-goodies that escape are way more annoying!" *(vs. Irate Gamer)"Children that don't study grow to be like you? Seems that I will hate them too!" Rival Quotes Vs. Madotsuki (Minor Rival) * I.M. Meen: Oh look a goodie-goodie! * Madotsuki: ... * I.M. Meen: Open up this book! * Madotsuki: ... * I.M. Meen: Pay attention bookworm! * Madotsuki: ... * I.M. Meen: AARRGH YOU ARE BEGINNING TO ANNOY ME!!! Vs. The King (Major Rival) * The King: Enough! Bow down to the king of YouTube Poop! * I.M. Meen: Ha! But I'm the most powerful magician in the world! My magic cuts to the bone! And with a clever use to it... I shall see you dethrone! * The King: ... You're a piece of ship! Miscellaneous Quotes *(Failing a bonus stage) "AAAAHHHH!!! I'll be back! I.M. MEEN NEVER QUITS!!!" Trophy Description The title of the most powerful magician in the world has fallen to the wrong hands... hide yo goodie-goodies! And for all those Lawl members who are such... hide your poopers! Hell, his insanity is such he now calls anyone a bookworm, and an insane person won't doubt using the power in his hands! By teleporting, he can give a very scary and confusing fight. Watch out for his powerful book, the Magic Labyrinth of I.M. Meen... If you ever get trapped in his magic book, I'm sure you'll escape again... in a hundred years! Pallete Swaps (Completely Unoffficial) *Standard Costume (Blue Team) *Red Costume (Red Team) *Green Costume (Green Team) *"Dr. Wily Cosplay" (Dr. Wily) *"Mr. Clipboard Cosplay" (Christopher Lloyd's character from the movie Food Fight) Trivia *I.M. Meen is one of the two characters whose Star KO #2 is not shown, the other being the Nostalgia Critic. *Meen is one of four villains in Story Mode to not be associated with the Subspace Army; the others are Gaston, Frollo, and Pyron. *I.M. Meen is the first fighter in all of Smash Bros. Lawl. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Category:I.M. Meen Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Youtube Poop Category:Video Game Characters Category:Hit n' Run Category:Mid-Heavy Category:Villain Category:Sorta-Human Category:Old People Category:Male Category:British Category:90's Category:Magical Category:Starter Character